


Птицы Северной Америки

by Helius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU to Episode 4.01, Dean loves birds, M/M, Mild Wing Kink, Pre-Slash, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helius/pseuds/Helius
Summary: АУ, в котором Дин втайне любит и изучает птиц.Навеяно чудесным исследованием линьки у птиц, сделанным @nothern-sparrow здесь.





	Птицы Северной Америки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birds of North America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993207) by [TerenceFletcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher). 



Дину было двенадцать, когда он впервые открыл эту книгу. Они были одни в каком-то паршивом мотеле, отец отправился на охоту, а Сэмми давно уже спал, и Дин достал книгу, прихваченную им ранее в вестибюле. Она была тяжелой, как кирпич, некоторые страницы помялись, но все равно остались восхитительно глянцевыми.

Книга называлась «Птицы Северной Америки».

Ему было почти стыдно, что он стал таким ботаником, но едва он приступил к чтению, как забыл обо всем. Поначалу он просто листал страницы, разглядывая яркие цветные фотографии птиц. Там были синие и серые, и желтые, и пестрые, невероятно разные, иногда забавные, иногда умилительные. Он не читал дальше их названий; он и не пытался их запомнить.

Он никогда особенно не интересовался птицами – вообще-то, он не интересовался ими совсем. Безбрежная стихия, родная для них, была враждебной и пугающей для самого Дина, и он надеялся, что ему никогда не придется подниматься в небо. Листая книгу, он невольно спрашивал себя, почему из всех живых существ он выбрал именно тех, что умеют летать.

Было уже хорошо за полночь, когда он осознал, что уже вовсю изучает строение крыльев, проговаривая шепотом странные названия перьевых слоев. Его завораживали их завершенность и продуманность, их способность как укрощать ветер, так и бороться с ним. Он никогда не думал о птицах как о чем-то совершенном, он сейчас, разглядывая их крылья, он понимал, насколько он ошибался. Птицы были фантастическими, но их крылья казались не просто чудом – они были произведением искусства.

Покидая мотель, Дин завернул книгу в одну из своих старых клетчатых рубашек и спрятал на самом дне походной сумки.

*

Он не мог дождаться, когда же они приедут в следующий город. Засунув книгу под футболку так, что со стороны ничего не было заметно, он ушел в ванную, заперся и продолжил чтение. В этот раз он мог не торопиться, и больше не пропускал текст. Он узнал, как птицы вьют гнезда и высиживают яйца, но куда интереснее для него было то, как они охотятся. В какой-то момент Дин подумал, что круто было бы научить их охотиться на что-нибудь кроме мышей – они бы пикировали с неба, как невидимые орудия смерти. Это было бы офигенно.

Впрочем, в книге было много удивительных фактов. Дин и не знал раньше, что птицы могут линять – однако они линяли. Диаграммы, демонстрирующие пробелы в оперении, немного огорчили его, и он поспешно перевернул страницу, чтобы узнать, болезненна ли линька. Странное дело, но он почувствовал облегчение, узнав, что нет, это не больно, но позднее, уже лежа в постели, он припомнил перья, которые видел на земле еще в детстве. Птицы сильные, птицы способны летать, думал Дин, но все же они такие уязвимые. Почти как люди.

*

К пятнадцати годам Дин увлекся еще больше. Теперь, находясь днем на улице, он посматривал вверх, ловя взглядом крылатые силуэты. Он довольно легко различал разные виды, но никому об этом не говорил. Он не мог толком объяснить, почему он держит это в секрете даже от Сэма – возможно, потому что любить птиц было слишком по-девчачьи, или, может, потому что это Сэм всегда считался мозговитым Винчестером, а не Дин.

Вдобавок он начал дожидаться каждого лета, потому что знал, что летом начнется сезон линьки и повсюду будут появляться хорошенькие мягкие перышки. Теперь он их выискивал: застрявшие в траве, как маленькие флаги, отмечавшие траекторию полета – и иногда подбирал самые редкие и красивые. Его коллекция (пока что из семнадцати штук) хранилась все в той же книге, заложенная между последней страницей и обложкой. Заметки о поведении птиц, которые он делал сам, и пара рисунков, тоже его работы, лежали там же.

Без единого взмаха крыльев «Птицы Северной Америки» пересекли Соединенные Штаты по меньшей мере пять раз и пережили две клетчатые рубашки.

*

Четырнадцать лет спустя он стоял в сарае, ослепленный, пораженный, не верящий своим глазам. Он едва слышал, как возникший перед ним человек произнес: «Тебе не хватает веры». А затем он мог только смотреть, раскрыв рот, как огромные черные крылья расправляются за спиной этого человека, едва не касаясь исписанных знаками стен.

В оперении были пробелы.

Дин узнал их в ту же секунду. Картинки из его любимой книги вспыхнули в памяти, и недостающие перья заставили его сердце зачастить.

– Ты линяешь, – сказал он, и, прежде чем он успел прикусить язык, изо рта у него вырвалось: – Какого хрена ты линяешь в сентябре?!

Человек взглянул на него в явном замешательстве.

– Что?

Дин тут же ощутил неловкость, этот человек не был птицей, он был – что он там сказал? Кастиэль, ангел Господень, точно. Ну и ладно.

– Слушай… – Дину понадобился весь его самоконтроль, чтобы побороть искушение коснуться черных крыльев. Ему было до смерти любопытно, были ли эти крылья на ощупь такими же, как птичьи. – Слушай, я ничего не хочу сказать, но… Ты в порядке? Потому что твои крылья точно нет.

Кастиэль нахмурился.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Знаешь, я изучал птиц. Как любитель, но все равно. Я уверен, что это ненормально, – Дин нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, – некоторых перьев не хватает, и я вижу, что придаточное крыло сломано, а то и оба, и…

Теперь Кастиэль был очевидно разгневан. Его лицо застыло, взгляд стал ледяным, а низкий голос зазвучал сухо и зловеще:

– Я вытащил тебя из Ада, Дин.

– И?

– И это было непросто.

– Так это из-за меня?

При этих словах непроницаемое лицо Кастиэля смягчилось, и он рассматривал Дина добрую минуту, прежде чем ответить:

– Это не твоя вина, Дин, и ты не должен осуждать себя. Это ангелы должны заботиться о людях, не наоборот.

Дин был не согласен, но спорить не стал. Не сейчас. Он подумал о крыльях. Даже в нынешнем состоянии они выглядели великолепными и сильными, и он бы хотел узнать, каковы они в движении. Кастиэль долго нес его — вверх, или вниз, или еще как-то там, — но Дин не помнил ни единой секунды этого пути. Могло ли быть так, что он летел вместе с Кастиэлем?

– Скажи, а каково это? – спросил он. – Летать?

– Слышал ли ты, что я сказал тебе, Дин?

– Да. Вообще нет, но… Ну давай, скажи мне. Ты летаешь, как птица?

– Нет. Намного быстрее.

– Серьезно? Очень намного? Как сокол? Они самые быстрые.

– Еще быстрее.

Дин выдохнул, слишком ошарашенный, чтобы говорить.

*

Вскоре, после того как Дин беззаботно поклялся, что уделит все свое внимание работе, которую ему требовалось выполнить, они сели на скамейке снаружи сарая. Рядом не было никаких случайных свидетелей, так что Дину было немного жаль, что Кастиэль спрятал свои крылья. Дин все еще думал о них, так что повторил свой вопрос.

– Ты не можешь узреть полет ангела, Дин, – сказал Кастиэль после долгой паузы. – Скорость его – вне пределов человеческого понимания.

– Но ты чувствуешь ветер или что-то такое? Дождь? Солнце?

– Едва ли. Мы лишь знаем свою цель и достигаем ее.

– Где угодно? Неважно как далеко?

– Неважно. Есть дела более значительные.

На мгновение Дин умолк.

– Это, должно быть, больно, – предположил он, – когда не хватает перьев. Как вы это лечите? Пьете ангельские таблетки? Пресвятой кальций?

– Нет.

Дин ждал дальнейших разъяснений, но их не последовало.

– Могу я еще раз на них посмотреть? На твои крылья?

Кастиэль закатил глаза, и Дин добавил:

– Пожалуйста. Они э-э… Они прекрасны.

– Лесть не поможет, Дин.

Он даже не представляет себе, подумал Дин, не представляет ценности. Конечно, это ж не он видел крылья только в книжках да высоко над головой.

– Нет, я имел в виду… Это как оказаться внутри настоящей Энтерпрайз после того, как двадцать лет подряд смотрел Стар Трек.

Кастиэль поразмыслил над этим.

– Я не знаю, что такое Энтерпрайз, – сказал он, – но в этой аналогии она звучит как что-то очень важное для тебя.

– Да, черт возьми. Это… – заподозрив, что лишние детали делу не помогут, Дин остановился. – Это важно.

Кастиэль отвернулся с озадаченным, слегка смущенным выражением, будто стараясь растолковать для себя только что услышанные слова. Дин смотрел на его затылок и шею, и застывшую под тканью плаща прямую спину. Ни следа от крыльев, но Дин знал, что они там. Где-то.

Глаза Дина не успели заметить, когда это произошло. Он лишь увидел, как внезапно померк лунный свет, словно закрытый чем-то огромным, и крылья Кастиэля раскинулись за его спиной.  
Теперь они не были тенью. Крылья были настоящими, живыми, покрытыми перьями и обдувающими лицо Дина легким ветерком. Он не мог больше ждать, его руки поднялись – и остановились на полпути, не зная, можно ли коснуться крыльев. Кивок Кастиэля был едва заметен, но Дин принял его как согласие и придвинулся ближе.

Крыло под его руками действительно напоминало крыло птицы, хотя и не какой-то конкретной. Дин не мог как следует разглядеть перья в темноте, но был уверен, что они глянцево-черные, блестящие вокруг стержня. Самый прекрасный цвет, если кто-то спросил бы его мнение. Он сделал шаг вперед и бережно провел пальцами сквозь перья, из осторожности стараясь избегать пробелов в них. И хотя каждое перо в отдельности было гладким и нежным, вместе они сливались в плотную, но гибкую массу, способную преодолеть любую преграду. Когда пальцы Дина миновали угол крыла, что-то странное закрутилось у него в животе, и в конце концов он обнаружил, что его руки уже глубоко зарылись в эти мягкие перья, а щека трется о них. Под его пальцами и лицом крылья казались такими нереальными – и за ними было все остальное человеческое тело: руки, ноги… Все. Дин заставил себя перестать фантазировать, что еще это все могло в себя включать.

Кастиэль едва заметно вздрогнул, и легкие перышки завибрировали в руках Дина. Он встревожено дернулся назад.

– Что? Больно?

Кастиэль повернул голову и слегка склонил ее набок. Его затуманенный, несфокусированный взгляд встретился со взглядом Дина.

– Нет, я нахожу это приятным. Ты можешь продолжать, Дин.

И Дин продолжил.


End file.
